


A Promise of Distraction

by draco_illius_noctis



Series: Hearts are Not Chained at First Sight [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cullen has a fantasy, Dorian is so good at distractions, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Riding, Sexual Experimentation, pure fluff, really this is just pure fluff and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Dorian,” Cullen sighed after a few minutes, putting down his quill, “what is it you need?”<br/>“What I need, Commander, is for you to take a short break and indulge your devastatingly handsome boyfriend."</p><p>Or</p><p>Dorian and Cullen have both had a long, frustrating day. Dorian successfully manages to convince the Commander to relax for the evening, and Cullen expresses his desire to try a new position. Set mid/late game. This is a one-shot that will eventually be part of a larger series, I just needed to get it out of my Cullrian-obsessed brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so any mistakes are my own. Will eventually be part of a (much) larger series revolving around these two dorks.

Cullen should have been used to distractions.

Ever since he and Dorian officially established their relationship a few weeks ago, the mage had become a regular fixture in Cullen’s tower, and he was none too subtle with his interruptions.

“Good evening, amatus!” Dorian called as he strolled into the room. Cullen glanced up briefly from his paperwork and grunted out something that sounded like a hello. Dorian was dressed in his usual attire; turned up collar, shoulder bare despite the cold, exposing the light brown skin Cullen loved to run his lips over. _And entirely too many buckles_ , Cullen thought. Cullen was dressed casually in his simple tunic and breeches, a rare vision out of his armor, and he was prepared to stay in for the rest of the evening.

Dorian sauntered across the room, moving to stand behind the desk and peer over Cullen’s shoulder. He stood there quietly, watching the Commander work.

“Dorian,” Cullen sighed after a few minutes, putting down his quill, “what is it you need?”

“What I _need_ , Commander, is for you to take a short break and indulge your devastatingly handsome boyfriend with your undivided attention for a few minutes. Or hours. Or days,” Dorian replied, waving his hand nonchalantly.

Cullen smirked as he turned to face the mage. “I can grant you a few minutes, but I can’t promise more than that.”

“Fair enough!” Dorian said happily, moving to stand between Cullen and his desk. “Now,” he said, tapping his finger on his chin, “what shall we do with our precious few minutes?”

Cullen was used to this game, so he sat back and tried to hide a smile as he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Dorian to continue.

“We could go for a walk across the battlements, but that’s not very exciting,” Dorian continued, pretending to think. “We could go to the tavern, but I would rather keep you to myself, away from the leering eyes of its patrons. And Iron Bull’s commentary.” Cullen nodded in agreement, blushing slightly. “Oh, _I know_!” Dorian exclaimed, “You could ravage me atop your desk and enjoy a night of bliss with the most alluring man you’ve ever laid your eyes upon.” Dorian said triumphantly as he moved to sprawl across the desk.

“No!” Cullen shouted as he shot forward. The last thing he needed was to have to redo an entire day’s work due to Dorian’s playfulness, no matter how willing a participant he may be. He pulled Dorian forward onto his lap. “How about you come here, and we leave my poor desk alone,” he hummed as Dorian sat.

“Well, I can’t say I’ll complain about that,” Dorian responded, leaning down to nibble at Cullen’s ear. Cullen leaned to the side, providing Dorian with more area to kiss as he made his way down Cullen’s neck. Dorian pulled the collar of his tunic to the side slightly, moving down to kiss his shoulder.

“Are you sure you can’t spare me more than a few moments, Commander?” Dorian whispered as he lightly rolled his hips forward, kissing back up his neck. He began to bite with slightly more force, sure to leave small marks in the morning.

Cullen sighed and felt himself flush even redder. Dorian in his lap had now fully distracted him, reminding him of more than one private fantasy involving a similar position. He could feel himself becoming hard, and judging by Dorian’s escalating thrusts, the other man felt the same.

Cullen grasped Dorian by the shoulders and gently pushed him back. “Perhaps this would be better continued in the bedroom?”

Dorian beamed at the Commander, thrilled with his victory. “As you wish,” he winked as he began to climb the ladder. Cullen sighed as he resigned himself to the fact that his work was almost certainly finished for the day. Not that the alternative was undesirable. With one last look at his unfinished papers, he locked the doors and ascended the ladder to find Dorian already beginning to undress.

“My, my, someone is impatient this evening,” Cullen said chuckling, as he walked over to help.

“Some of us had quite the wearisome day collecting elfroot with the Inquisitor,” Dorian grumbled. “As well as being forced to listen to her blather on about her favorite subject…a certain bald, handsome, incredible, fade-obsessed elf.” Dorian said with a slightly annoyed look on his face. “Her words of course, not mine,” he added. “Did you know they haven't even had sex yet? The sexual tension is so thick I was ready to lock them both in a cave and…”

“You can't lock people in caves, Dorian,” Cullen murmured as he fought with the straps on Dorian’s clothes. Dorian paused long enough to give him a hand.

“Meanwhile,” Dorian continued, “the same some of us couldn’t get a certain blonde, astonishingly attractive Commander out of their head. ‘Some’ being yours truly,” Dorian replied as he pressed closer to Cullen. “And judging by your desk, you had quite the tiresome day yourself, what with the tedious prattle of…”

Cullen cut him off with a kiss. “I know, Dorian,” he sighed. “I’m well aware of the incessant work.”

“Well,” Dorian huffed, “I was simply going to remark that I believe both of us deserve a break.” He reached down and began to undo the laces on Cullen’s breeches.

“I think that can be arranged,” Cullen whispered, removing the last bit of Dorian’s clothing. He stepped back to gaze at his lover, Dorian relishing in the attention.

“As much as I enjoy being worshipped, Commander, I do believe you are overdressed,” Dorian said, gesturing at Cullen’s half-undone tunic and breeches. Cullen quickly removed his offending clothing and pulled Dorian close once again. Dorian melted into his embrace and began running his hands over as much of the Commander’s skin as he could reach. Cullen moaned softly as he pressed his face into Dorian’s neck, nibbling tenderly as he worked his way down.

Dorian moved his hands between them, grabbing both of their cocks and began stroking them softly together. He heard Cullen groan once again into Dorian’s neck, causing a shiver to run down his back.

“Dorian,” Cullen whimpered, “can we move this to someplace a little more comfortable?”

Dorian smiled and kissed Cullen gently as he tugged him down onto the bed. Cullen settled between his thighs as Dorian ran his hands up Cullen's arms and onto his chest before reaching down to his waist to pull him closer. Cullen shifted back somewhat, nervously looking away from Dorian.

"What is it, amatus?" Dorian asked, raising himself up onto his forearms slightly.

"I, well...I was wondering," Cullen said, sitting back onto his heels. He began rubbing the back of his neck, looking anywhere except where Dorian lay.

"Wondering...?" Dorian pressed. From the way the Commander began to blush, Dorian could tell Cullen was in an experimental mood, and was too bashful to convey what he wanted. Dorian smiled patiently, hoping to encourage the man. He still found it endearing how uncertain Cullen was about voicing his wants, blushing furiously at the mere mention of anything sexual. It would take time to undo years of Chantry conditioning. Boldness was certainly not a trait Dorian struggled with.

"Well," Cullen began again. "I wanted to know..." He took a deep breath, finally looking at Dorian. "I wish for you to ride me," he said quietly, exhaling as he lowered his eyes. Dorian's breath hitched slightly at the request, his eyes automatically shifting to the Commander's heavy cock swaying between his legs. He would have done almost anything Cullen asked of him, yet this was a request he would be more than happy to fulfill.

Dorian sat up, cupping Cullen's cheek before gently grasping the back of his head and pulling him into a heated kiss. Cullen immediately began to respond, sitting back down and grabbing Dorian by the waist as he pulled them together. He moved his legs to either side of Dorian’s body, drawing the younger man flush against him. Dorian moaned slightly into the Commander's mouth as he felt their cocks rub together.

Cullen broke the kiss and Dorian rolled over onto his side, allowing the Commander room to move. Cullen crawled towards the head of the bed, arranging the few pillows to his liking. Dorian watched as he reached for the bottle of oil on the bedside table, almost empty from their exertions over the last couple weeks. Cullen sat, one leg hanging off the side of the bed and the other curled beneath him.

Dorian reached for the bottle, but Cullen held to it firmly.

"I would prepare you, if I may," Cullen said shyly, flushing slightly at the statement.

Dorian grinned, leaning forward to peck a kiss to Cullen's nose before turning around, elbows and knees resting on the bed, to present his ass. The view was so shamelessly obscene that Cullen could do nothing but gape at his lover, his already hard cock seeming to swell even more. 

Dorian looked over his shoulder as he wiggled his ass slightly.

"Well, Commander?" Dorian smirked. "I'm waiting."

Cullen moved fully onto the bed and leaned forward to grab Dorian's ass, enjoying the softness as he massaged each cheek in his hands. He heard Dorian exhale faintly at the touch. Cullen pressed a quick kiss to one cheek before spreading them and massaging gently around Dorian's hole with his thumb. Dorian shivered at the touch, anticipating Cullen's next movement.

Cullen reached for the discarded bottle he had dropped onto the bed moments before. He coated a finger with slick before returning to probe gently at Dorian's hole. He inserted one finger, feeling some resistance as he heard Dorian's breath hitch again. He slowly pushed the entire finger inside before gradually pulling it back out. He repeated the motion a few more times, at what Dorian thought was a tantalizingly slow pace.

"Amatus..." Dorian groaned.

Cullen slicked a second finger and proceeded to insert both into Dorian's hole. He rotated them slightly, just teasing around the spot he knew would make Dorian come apart. He could see Dorian's head fall forward as he moaned, his breathing becoming more rapid. Cullen was enjoying the sight of his lover before him, ass presented in the air and cock hanging thickly between his legs. Dorian began to push back onto Cullen's fingers, signaling that he was ready for more.

Cullen removed both fingers and was preparing to slick a third when Dorian turned around and looked at the Commander through heavy-lidded eyes. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as his expression conveyed nothing but his desire for Cullen.

"Enough," Dorian panted, as he reached for the bottle. He gestured for Cullen to lay back, and proceeded to pour some of the oil into his hand. He reached down to stroke Cullen's leaking cock and he heard Cullen whimper softly. Dorian moved forward to straddle his waist, leaning forward to plant a loving kiss on the Commander's lips. Cullen cupped the sides of Dorian’s head, threading his fingers through Dorian's hair and holding him in place as he returned the kiss. He felt Dorian's tongue probing his mouth, seeking entrance. Cullen allowed it, snaking his own along as the kiss intensified. Cullen moved one hand to caress down Dorian's shoulder to his side as the mage began thrusting forward slightly, seeking any kind of contact. Dorian broke the kiss and moved his head back slightly.

"Ready?" he murmured. Cullen could only nod his head as he watched Dorian slide backwards and gently grip Cullen's cock. Cullen leaned up on his forearms to watch Dorian's motions as he lined Cullen's cock with his hole and began to lower himself onto it. Dorian's eyes were closed and mouth slightly open as he concentrated. He lowered himself slowly, allowing his body to adjust to the significantly larger intrusion.

Cullen moaned loudly as Dorian completed his descent, reaching forward to run one hand along Dorian's thigh as he shifted his weight onto his other arm. Dorian sat still, breath slightly faster than normal as he got used to the sensation. Cullen resisted the urge to thrust upwards as he felt his cock throb inside Dorian. He gazed at his lover in pure adoration.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Cullen said breathlessly, as Dorian's eyes snapped open. "The most beautiful man in Thedas is in my bed and he's all mine." He gripped Dorian's leg tighter as Dorian chuckled lightly.

"I could say the same about you, amatus," Dorian said as he lifted himself leisurely. "The dashing Commander of the Inquisition with the evil Tevinter mage riding his cock with mindless abandon! I imagine I would be quite the object of resentment." He lowered himself down abruptly, grinning as Cullen threw his head back and rolled his hips upwards.

"More," Cullen panted, finally laying down completely and gripping both of Dorian's hips, encouraging him to move.

Dorian was eager to oblige, raising and lowering himself with growing intensity. He leaned forward somewhat, resting his hands on Cullen’s arms as Cullen gripped his waist. His movements increased as the room was filled with progressively louder moans. Both men were breathless now as Cullen thrust upwards, meeting Dorian on each decline. Cullen watched Dorian's cock bounce with each movement, swollen and leaking as it slapped against his stomach. He wanted so badly to take him into his mouth.

Cullen planted his feet on the bed, allowing Dorian to lean forward a bit further and rest his hands on either side of Cullen's waist as he rode him harder. He could tell Cullen was close, with the gradually more erratic thrusts coming from the Commander.

"Cullen..." Dorian panted. "Amatus, harder..." Dorian moaned loudly as Cullen increased his pace. Cullen gripped Dorian's sides hard enough that they would leave marks the next day, but neither man noticed nor cared. Cullen's grunts mingled with Dorian's cries as they both moved faster, close to the edge.

Cullen was quickly losing his rhythm. Dorian smiled to himself as Cullen started moaning Dorian's name almost unintelligibly, signaling he was about to come.

"Dorian, love…love, so close...DORIAN!" Cullen screamed with one final, hard thrust. Dorian rode him out, grabbing his own cock, and with a few quick thrusts he shouted as he came all over Cullen's stomach and chest. Their pace slowed to a stop, both men covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Dorian winced as he eased himself off of Cullen, at once missing the feeling of his lover inside him. He rolled over onto his side next to Cullen, carefully avoiding the mess he made. Cullen reached next to the bed for his discarded tunic, cleaning them both. Both men relaxed into the bed, sleep descending upon them quickly.

"Well?" Dorian asked, draping an arm over Cullen's chest as the Commander brought a blanket up to cover them both. Cullen leaned over to plant a kiss on Dorian's forehead.

"You never cease to amaze, love," Cullen replied as he closed his eyes with an appreciative sigh. Dorian smiled as he nestled closer and they both drifted into a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first post on AO3 (I'm very shy) but I had so much fun writing this I thought I'd be bold and share :) I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Cullan/Dorian will be the end of me, I swear it. 
> 
> Any kudos/comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
